Temporada 3
10 de Febrero de 2017 12 de Junio de 2017 Desconocida |final = Desconocido |nombre = Tercera Temporada |imagen = Temporada_Vol_3_Clarence.png |episodios = Desconocido |ant = Segunda Temporada |primer = Sumo va al oeste |sig = Ninguno}} La Tercera temporada será la temporada final de la serie. Actualmente, el número total de episodios de la temporada es desconocida. Estreno Se estrenó el 10 de febrero de 2017 en USA con un episodio doble, Sumo va al oeste y Época de San Valentín. ''En latinoamérica, se estrenó el 12 de junio con el segundo episodio: "Época de San Valentín". Anuncio La tercera temporada fue anunciada en silencio sin ninguna noticia oficial, después de la temporada 2 terminó con 39 episodios, mientras que los otros episodios como Sumo va al oeste, Clarence presidente y Clarence Loves Shoopy parte de los episodios de la segunda temporada que originalmente iban a irse entre el 28 de noviembre y el 2 de diciembre de 2016, se pospusieron indefinidamente, lo cual teóricamente estos episodios se separaron por completo. Entre mediados y finales de enero, Showrunner anunció que la temporada 3 comenzaba en febrero con un episodio doble (Sumo va al oeste y Época de San Valentín), una semana después del episodio final de la segunda temporada. Fin de la serie El 30 de marzo, la serie no fue mencionada en el listado de Cartoon Network Upfront 2017-18, creando los rumores que ésta podría ser la última temporada.Upfront de Cartoon Network 2017/18 El 4 de abril, por medio de su cuenta de Twitter, Spencer Rothbell, quien es escritor y el actual actor de voz de Clarence en Ingles anunció que ésta temporada será la última https://twitter.com/srothbell/status/849339878303248384, pero que aún existen muchísimos episodios de Clarence aun sin estrenar en el canal, por lo que la serie seguiría emitiendo episodios estreno durante todo este año y posiblemente el 2018,https://twitter.com/srothbell/status/849340980985769985 y también indicó que la serie tendrá un episodio final. Episodios 10 de Febrero de 2017 24 de Julio 2017 |Sumo_Goes_West_Portada.png|Sumo Goes West}} 10 de Febrero de 2017 12 de Junio de 2017 |Valentimes_Carta_de_titulo.png|Valentimes}} 17 de Febrero 2017 19 de Junio de 2017 |Clarence_for_President_-_Portada.png|Clarence for President}} 24 de Febrero de 2017 31 de Julio 2017 |Rock_show_carta.png|Rock Show}} 5 de junio de 2017 24 de julio de 2017 |Fiesta_de_pijamas_tormentosa_de_Clarence_-_Carta.png|Clarence's Stormy Sleeplover}} 6 de junio de 2017 TBA |Carta_Pools_out_for_summer.png|Pool's Out For Summer}} 7 de junio de 2017 TBA |Big_Game_Carta.png|Big Game}} 8 de junio de 2017 TBA |Carta_The_Boxcourse_children.png|The Boxcurse Children}} 12 de junio de 2017 TBA |KarateMom.png|Karate Mom}} 13 de junio de 2017 TBA |ClarenceLovesShoopy.png|Clarence Loves Shoopy}} 14 de junio de 2017 TBA |PublicRadioCard.jpg|Public Radio}} 15 de junio de 2017 TBA |ChadMarathon.jpg|Chad and the Marathon}} 19 de junio de 2017 TBA |OfficerMoodyCard.jpg|Officer Moody}} 20 de junio de 2017 TBA |GilbensDifferent.jpg|Gilben's Different}} 21 de junio de 2017 TBA |CoolGuyClarence.jpg|Cool Guy Clarence}} 22 de junio de 2017 TBA |WaitInTheCar.jpg|Just Wait in the Car}} 26 de junio de 2017 TBA |MissingcatCard.png|Missing Cat}} 27 de junio de 2017 TBA |BtlA.png|Big Trouble in Little Aberdale}} 28 de junio de 2017 TBA |DaredayTitlecard.png|The Dare Day}} 29 de junio de 2017 TBA |The trade.png|The Trade}} TBA TBA |TBA.png|College}} Curiosidades * Esta es la última temporada de la serie. * En esta temporada se encuentra el episodio numero 100 de toda la serie. * En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estrenó mucho antes de que finalice la segunda. Encuestas ''Tómate un tiempo, te invitamos a responder estas '''2 encuestas' para saber tu opinión.'' Encuesta 1= ¿Qué esperas de esta temporada? Que sea la mejor de todas Que me sorprenda Ya no espero nada No veo la serie Prefiero no opinar |-| Encuesta 2= ¿Qué opinas sobre que ésta sea la última temporada de la serie? Me apena, ya que quería ver más de la serie Estoy triste, pero me alegra que termine de la mejor forma No me da pena, creo que la serie debía terminar hace tiempo No veo la serie Prefiero no opinar Referencias en:Season 3 Categoría:Episodios no emitidos en L.A Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Tercera Temporada